Lottery games have been previously conducted by providing lottery tickets at retail establishments that provide for either instant outcome determinations or results that are determined by a drawing conducted subsequent to the purchase of the lottery ticket. For example, a player may purchase a ticket at a retail establishment and play the card instantly by scratching off removable material to determine whether a prize has been won. Alternatively, the player may purchase a ticket having a number that is entered into a subsequently conducted drawing. One or more drawings are conducted on subsequent dates to determine winners. Results may be announced, for example, on television or radio.
For the instant ticket example, the game lasts only until the player removes the scratch-off material from the ticket to determine the final outcome. As such, the player has limited interaction in a game experience that is relatively short. For the ticket used in a subsequent drawing, the player must wait until the drawing is conducted to determine the only and final outcome and must learn such results by receiving the television or radio broadcast at the time of transmission (or by recording the broadcast and viewing later). Accordingly, other than waiting for, and then viewing or listening to the drawing broadcast, the player has no interaction with the drawing results in playing the game.
The industry is continually seeking means to enhance the gaming experience for players and increase participation in the games. As players become more sophisticated, they demand a more fulfilling and rewarding experience from a gaming event that is in addition to the chance component of the game. The present invention provides a solution to this increasing demand by combining aspects of a unique game with an increased interactive experience for the players.